The joys of the Internet
by EpicFail123321
Summary: All the hetalia characters and some other countries chatting on the Internet. Me and my friend were role-playing with them. My first fanfic.


Ireland laid on her couch bored out of her mind. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't feel like going to anyone's house or going outside but she didn't want to do nothing at all. She sat at her desktop and taped her fingers on the desk. What could she look up on the Internet. "I know!" She yelled and turned on the computer, signing on to intent messaging to see if anyone was on.  
Now logging on: greenshamrockpwnsall greenshamrockpwnsall:  
sup yall :D

snowywastlandskickass:  
greetings ireland

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
the love!!

britishfoodrule:  
go away

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
the hate D:

cherryblossoms224:  
thats rude Arthur

britishfoodrules:  
who gives shes a yaoi alcoholic bastard!!

snowywastlandskickass:  
What gives! Yaoi is the best thing ever! And don't deny it!

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
tanks soul sister!!! *high 5 4 anartica*

redwhiteandbluewithhamburgers has just sighned in:

redwhiteandbluewithhamburgera:  
Wazzap homi

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
oh look its a heroic idiot -.-

snowywastlandskickass:  
Don't even say hero because he'll just ignore the 'idiot' part and just think you called him a hero. Cause he is that stupid.

redwhiteandbluewithhamburgers:  
u called me a HERO how nice

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
. . . shit

britishfoodrules:  
thats wat u get bitch

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
excuse me!!!!! u should be happy that im not home or i would of kicked ur ass and shuved a pistol up ur ass!!!!!

snowywastlandskickass:  
You tell him! And then I'll come over and shove a fish so far up you-

britishfoodrules:  
I get it!

:  
hahahahahahaha ur not good wth ladies are u iggy

britishfoodrules:  
shut up!! and stop callin me 'iggy'

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
thats because ur only good wth men cause ur G.A.Y.

snowyvodka as just sighned in

snowywastlandskickass:  
Thats a lie! I love you iggy!

britishfoodrules:  
wtf

snowyvodka:  
hello every1

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
'ello Ivan

snowywastlandskickass:  
You should be honored iggy that my awesome self has taken a liking to you! Would you rather Alfred or Francis in your paints!? How could you be so mean to a lady like that!?

britishfoodrules:  
who gives its not like im gonna get married soon

snowywastlandskickass:  
Who said anything about marriage? All I want is for you to be nice to me!

redwhiteandbluewithmanburgers:  
who hates u?

snowywastelandskickass:  
Arthur! *Cries*

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
iggy!!! how could u!!! shes very nice

redwhiteandbluewithhamburgers:  
agreed!!!!

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
*gasp* america spelled a big word. . . the right way!!

snowywastlandskickass:  
Answer me iggy, damn you!

britishfoodrules:  
wtf idk wat 2 say

Snowywastlandskickass:  
You suck so hard! Your horrible with talking to women! You should never be allowed to talk to people and you know what?! Your food sucks!

britishfoodrules:  
well, at least i eat real food, unlike u!!!!!

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
oh lord, bless thy argument, so that no1 gets killed

redwhiteandbluewithhamburgers:  
amen

snowywastlandskickass:  
I'm so sick of you! I'm comin over their to KICK. YOUR. ASS!

snowywastlandskickass has just signed off

britisfoodrules:  
. . . shit i need 2 prepared 4 her rath

Britishfoodrules has signed off

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
well tank u god 4 ignoring my prayer DX!! I hav 2 get off now dinner is ready :D

redwhiteandbluewithhamburgers:  
were r u anywayz?

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
. . . none of ur beeswax

greenshamrockpwnsall and has signed off

Ireland back away from the computer and sighed. "So much drama," she muttered.  
Antartica stretched as she walked back into her log house. Today was a good day and she wanted to share it with whoever she could. Sense she was to lazy to call up Ireland she decided to log on to the computer and instant message random nations. First she went to the kitchen to grabe some dinner because after the bussy day she had she was starving. She roasted some Salmon with spinach, ate slowly to enjoy the warmth of the food then logged on.

snowywastlandskickass has signed on.

snowywastlandskickass:  
How are we all today :)

pinksparkles105:  
im ,lik, doin good

snowyvodka:  
im doing fine, Da~

manofAWSOMENESS:  
im doin awesome 2day (as usual)

snowywastlandskickass:  
I love today! I went over to Arthur's and kicked his ass for being a jerk HAHAHA~

snowyvodka:  
oh, good job anartica

pinksparkles105:  
lik, wat did u do 2 him?

snowywastlandskickass:  
I brought him to my land to go ice cave diving and he 'accidentally' fell in a deep ice hole and I left him in there till he apologized. Okay, that sounds a little lame. . .

snowyvodka:  
ya u should of beat him wth a pole or somethin, make him suffer and stuff thats wat i do

britishfoodrules has just signed on

pinksparkles105:  
ya lik wat u do 2 leth. and other ppl, lik totaly

snowywastlandskickass:  
Well I don't want him to HATE me. All I want is for him to be nice to me. Is that so hard?!

manofAWSOMENESS:  
ya its really hard 2 get through his thick, brick, head

snowywastlandskickass:  
Do you guys hate me?

pinksparkles105:  
like, we dont hate u, why would we?

manofAWSOMENESS:  
ya ur niceer than west. . . and thats rare (2 me)

snowywastlandskickass:  
Well then why does england hate me so much?

pinksparkles105:  
cause hes, lik, a TOTAL MOTHERFUCKEN DUCHBAG

manofAWSOMENESS:  
wow pole u really hav a grudge aginst him

pinksparcles105:  
well, like, not really but close

snowyvodka:  
well he is a werdo (2 me) and haz no taste buds :P

snowywastlandskickass:  
I actually like his food a little. . .

manofAWSOMENESS:  
*gasp* . . .how can u stand it

pinksparkles105:  
*duble gasp* ya sereusly

britishfoodrules:  
You really like my food antartica?!

snowywastlandskickass:  
holy crap! How long have you been in this conversation?

britishfoodrules:

long enough. . .

pinksparkles105:  
O.M.G Arthur's a stalker!!!

manofAWSOMENESS:  
ya sense Arthur became gay, he became a stalker

snowyvodka:  
holy crap Arthur, i didn't know that

snowywastlandskickass:  
Stop! He's not gay!

greenshamrockpwnsall signed on

greenshamrockpwnsall:

'ello every1 how r we

pinksparkles105:  
lik hell he is

snowywastlandskickass:  
Stop saying crap about Arthur! He's not gay and its alright if he's a stalker as long as he's not stalking Alfred or something!

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
ok ok i see wats happening Arthur is gay (and so is every1 else i hav proof)  
staked me last week 'cause i waz wth francis (ona date cause it waz a dare )  
3.i think he dose stalks Alfred idk

britishfoodrules:  
I'm not gay and I was watching you from afar to make sure francis didn't molest you! I don't stalk Alfred or anyone else!

snowywastlandskickass:  
Agh! Arthur your such a goldfish! Here I am defending you while you constantly treat me like crap and you don't even acknowledge it! You suck so hard!

manofAWSOMENESS:

on Alfred's dick =D

snowywastlandskickass:  
Shut the fuck up Gilbert!

pinksparkles105:

HAHAHA~ good 1 Gilbert

snowyvodka:  
g2g ttyl

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
y u leavin?

snowyvodka:  
Belarus

snowyvodka got disconnected

pinksparkles105:  
OMGZ Ivan's dead

britishfoodrules:  
*sigh* I guess your right antartica, I'm sorry.

snowywastlandskickass:  
Your not forgiven bitch!

britishfoodrules:  
Excuse me?!

snowywastlandskickass:  
Oh wait. . . Yay! Thank you, your totally forgiven 3

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
now go make out and stop arguing

britishfoodrules:  
No thanks. . .

snowywastlandskickass:  
I dunno about that. I know your lovable and all but you would probably suck.

manofAWSOMENESS:  
on Alfred's dick BUHAHAHAHA

snowywastlandskickass:  
Damnit Gilbert do you want me to shuv a fish up your ass? Go fuck yourself.

manofAWSOMENESS:  
no thanks thats 2 boring i lik 2 do 'it' wth some1 else not by myself

snowywastlandskickass:  
Like with west?

manofAWSOMENESS:  
already done that

snowywaslandskickass:  
You sick sunuvabitch! Get out of this conversation and btw west is cheating on you. . . With an ITALIAN!

manofAWSOMENESS:  
i know that, my target now starts wth an 'A'

manofAWSOMENESS has signed off

snowywastlandskickass:  
What nations name starts with an 'A'? . . .

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
who do u think?

snowywastlandskickass:  
umm. . . alaska?

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
*smacks u* ur a dumbass itz AUSTRIA

snowywastlandskickass:  
Oh, that makes sence. . .

britishfoodrules:  
Your a retard.

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
i know every gay pairing ever made :D i hav mad skills

snowywastladskickass:  
That was random. Well sense I have a life I'm leaving.

pinksparkles105:  
ya me 2 i hav a hair appointment 2 attend ttyl

snowywaslandskickass has sighed off pinksparkles105 has sighned off

greenshamrockpwnsall:  
i hav 2 go yaoi hunting wth Elizaveta 2day see u 2marrow (or soon ;3)

britishfoodrules:  
im gonna leave 2

greenshamrockpwnsall signed off britishfoodrules signed off

Francis felt like harassing random nations (manly Matthew and Arthur) but it was to freezing out side to go any wear. So he turned on his computer to see if anyone was on instent messaging.

ohlala~ has just signed on

britishfoodrules:  
YOU actually food poisoned me! I can't believe this, I bet you did it on purpose to!

snowywastlandskickass:  
Oh yeah, cause for the first time you agree to come eat with me I wanna food poison you. That makes perfect sense, dumbass!

britishfoodrules:  
Then why were you so calm and uncaring when it happened?

snowywastlandskickass:  
It was just food poisoning. So you puke and feel like crap but you get over it. I'm just an awesomely lade back person. YOU over reacted!

ohlala~:  
hello~

snowywastlandskickass:  
Derb, I wish I could come over and have this conversation to your face or over the phone but there is a horible blizzard and the power is out so I have to use my laptop! How irritating.

britishfoodrules:  
Yeah, whatever, don't try to change the subject by talking about your crappy weather. And you know what? It is simply delightful up here in England :)

snowywastlandskickass:  
You suck, you know that?

Ohlala:  
I said HELLO~

britishfoodrules:  
As you can see no one wants to converse with you right now.

snowywastlandskickass:  
Yeah, go rape Matthew or something.

ohlala:  
I would but the weather sucks here too T.T

snowywastlandskickass:  
Whats the weather like?

ohlala:  
Its to cold

snowywastlandskickass:  
You don't know the meaning of cold! Why don't you come down here and see how you like the weather!

ohlala:  
Is this an invitation to your home? *wink*

snowywastlandskickass:  
NO! Go die

britishfoodrules:  
Do people only go on this to start arguments?

Cherryblosom224 has signed on

cherryblosom224:  
Hello everyone

britishfoodrules:  
Finally someone sane

snowywastlandskickass:  
Oh hay Kiku, wat are you doin on?

cherryblossom224:  
Ah, I just got bored. I'm not interrupting anything am I?

snowywastlandskickass:  
No, arthur was just being overly sensitive and yelling at me for giving him food poisoning. . . BY ACCIDENT

britishfoodrules:  
It was on PURPOSE

cherryblossom224:  
What did you make for him?

snowywastlandskickass:  
Oh, just some cooked squid, biscuts and spinach

cherryblossom224:  
Sounds good

britishfoodrules:  
It was untill I was halfway through it!

snowywastlandskickass:  
Yeah, then you puked all over my new table clothe!

britishfoodrules:  
Boo-friggen-hoo

snowywastlandskickass:  
Maybe if you didn't polute the oceans the squid would have been fine!

cherryblossom224:  
How do you know it was the squid that made him sick?

britishfoodrules:  
I just know it was

snowywastlandskickass:  
yeah

ohlala:  
Why are you guys so nice to Kiku and not me T.T

snowywastlandskickass:  
Cause he dosen't annoy us with his 'Hohoho'

Snowywastlandskickass:

That's it, I'm leaving! I'll talk to you latter Arthur Kirkland.

Snowywastlandskickass has signed off.

Ohlala~:

Oh, she used you last name, your in for it now. How do you think she'll 'punish' you?

Britishfoodrules:

That's it, I'm leaving too

Britishfoodrules has just signed off.

Cherryblossom224:

Yes, I have to departe also, sorry

Ohlala~:

Well, no point in me starying on

Ohlala~ had just signed off.

Cherryblossom224 has just signed off.


End file.
